ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy the Good Little Witch
Wendy is the deuteragonist in the 2025 Casper feature flim. In Casper, she is a 13-year-old girl who moves to Friendship, Maine. She is voiced by Taylor Momsen. Plot Casper Casper first notices Wendy while watching Hard Copy's news. Smitten with her on sight, Casper uses his supernatural abilities to play the report to Carrigan Crittenden, who is staying at a nearby motel and seeking to inherit Whipstaff Manor in her late father's will. Upon witnessing the report for herself, Carrigan contacts Dr. Harvey immediately. Once arriving at Whipstaff, Wendy is greeted by Carrigan Crittenden and her attorney, Paul "Dibs" Plutzker both of whom Wendy regards with a great deal of skepticism. After being ordered by Carrigan to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible, Wendy move in and search for her respective bedroom. Wendy is secretly observed by the smitten Casper, who is attempting to work up the courage to introduce himself to her. While Wendy is unpacking, Casper accidentally catches her attention by deflecting an object at the back of her head. Once she recognizes that she is face-to-face with a real ghost, Wendy keels over from shock and falls to the ground unconscious. Casper is able to revive her by absorbing cold water and wringing it out over her body, but Wendy remains in a state of terror. The following morning however, Wendy enters the kitchen, first clearing the area with a "dust-buster" (hand-held vacuum). She is startled by Casper, who persuades her to be quiet in order to avoid awakening his uncles. The two then begin their first real conversation over breakfast, beginning to develop a bond as Casper entertains Wendy with questions about what it is like to be a ghost. While at school (where she is followed by Casper), Wendy is introduced to Vic DePhilippi and Amber Whitmire, the former of which she becomes quickly attracted to and the latter of which dislikes her immediately. Aside from Vic, Wendy's classmates treat with disdain and mockery, particularly Amber. When Wendy reveals that she lives in a notorious haunted mansion, the class unanimously votes to move the setting of their Halloween party from Amber's new boat house to Whipstaff Manor, much to Amber's chagrin. That evening Casper then takes Wendy outside, flying to a nearby lighthouse that he regularly visits. While there, Wendy asks him about his former life, none of which Casper can remember. He asks if this is a bad thing, but Wendy denies it, replying it's "just kind of sad". The next morning, Wendy then goes to the attic, where she discovers Casper's former bedroom, alongside with various crates that contain old possessions. After setting everything up (off-screen), Wendy invites Casper upstairs in hopes of reviving his memory of being alive. The plan is successful, and as a result Casper retrieves his mother's wedding gown for Wendy to wear to the party. Shortly afterwards, he comes across an old sled, which reminds Casper that he died of an illness caught during one winter. After discussing Casper's death, the two discover an old newspaper article about Casper's late father, J.T. McFadden. The article explains that McFadden was an inventor who claimed to be haunted by the ghost of his son. As a result, McFadden apparently built a machine intended to bring back the dead, which he called the Lazarus. However, McFadden was committed to an insane asylum before his work was complete. Realizing that this could be his chance to come back to life, Casper leads Kat to his father's secret laboratory, having her guided by a mechanical chair which leads to a hidden passage underneath the floorboards of the library. The laboratory contains various "steampunk-era" contraptions, including the Lazarus, which Wendy activates by pushing a botton on an old Frankenstein book. Unbeknownst to the children, they were followed by Carrigan and Dibs, who discover that the laboratory also contains the vault leading to the treasure of which they are seeking. Meanwhile, Wendy discovers a glass capsule containing an unnamed liquid that brings the deceased back to life, but only enough for one person. Wendy is wary of the machine but Casper is adamant about putting it to use. While operating the machine, the serum is stolen by Dibs and Carrigan, leaving Casper and Wendy baffled by the unfinished results. Shortly afterwards, Carrigan returns as a ghost, having died from a fall from a cliff during a dispute with Dibs. Carrigan steals the treasure chest from the vault while the two young friends watch helplessly. Dibs returns with the stolen capsule, which Casper forecfully takes back. Kat realizes her party guests have arrived and rushes to greet them upstairs before returning to the laboratory. There she and Casper install the potion into the machine, where Carrigan surprises them. She commands Dibs to transform her back into a human, but he betrays her, claiming he will keep the treasure for himself. Engraged, Carrigan flings Dibs out a nearby window, presumably killing him. As she prepares to leave with the treasure, Kat and Casper stop her, inquiring about her "unfinished business". When Carrigan gloats, denying she has any, she is forcefully crossed over as the children planned. Kat retrieves the serum that Carrigan had stolen and discovers the the "treasure" was actually a baseball signed by Duke Snider of the Brooklyn Dodgers, his favourite player. Suddenly, Wendy is reminded of her party and goes upstairs to play hostess. Meanwhile, Amber and Vic sneak into the house, planning to frighten Wendy by dressing up as a grotesque creature. The Ghostly Trio intervene and drive them away before they can succeed, causing Vic (with Amber atop his shoulders) to run wildly out into the foyer. Their costume falls apart, ruining their prank and humiliating the both of them. Wendy looks confused while the other students applaud, but the smile that appears on her face suggests she has figured out what happened. Some time passes and Wendy is seen sitting by herself, now dateless. She is introduced to a human Casper. The two share a dance and a kiss just as Casper transforms back into a ghost, driving the crowd into a hysterical frenzy and causing them to flee the mansion. Wendy wryly comments that this was "not bad for her first party", to which Casper happily agrees. After the Ghostly Trio appear, everyone dances to the Little's Richard's "Casper the Friendly Ghost", thus concluding the film.